Languages for machine processing generally have formal syntaxes or semantics. Such formal syntaxes or semantics enable machines (e.g., computers) to understand and, when appropriate, take action(s) in response to expressions represented in languages for machine processing. In contrast to languages for machine processing, natural language content generally is not understandable to machines (e.g., computers) because the structure of natural language content generally does not conform to the formal syntax of any language for machine processing nor do natural languages have formal semantics.